1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component for an imaging device, such as an on-vehicle camera, and an imaging device including the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are used small imaging devices each including an image pickup element, such as a vehicle drive recorder, an on-vehicle camera used to improve visibility on the rear side of the vehicle, and a monitoring camera used for crime prevention in a bank and a store. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170801 (FIG. 1) (PTL 1) describes an example of such a conventional imaging device.
This imaging device includes a box-shaped housing having a front housing and a rear housing. Inside the housing, a substrate having an image pickup element mounted on one surface thereof is stored. On the other surface of the substrate, a substrate-side connector is mounted. In the rear housing, contact portions of harness connection terminals are disposed at positions opposed to terminals of the substrate-side connector. When the front housing and the rear housing are combined, the contact portions are brought into press contact with the terminals of the substrate-side connector and are conductively connected thereto. At the other ends of the harness connection terminals, other contact portions are provided to be conductively connected to a harness (wire cable) serving as an external conductor. Imaging signals generated in the imaging device are transmitted to an external apparatus through the harness.
When the contact portions of the harness connection terminals are in press contact with the terminals of the substrate-side connector as in this conventional imaging device, the spring force (reactive force) of the terminals of the substrate-side connector, which receive the pressing force of the contact portions of the harness connection terminals, continuously acts on the substrate on which the substrate-side connector is mounted, and this may warp the substrate. If the substrate is warped, the focal position of the image pickup element may be displaced, and a soldered portion of an electronic component mounted on the substrate may be cracked. In particular, smaller and lighter imaging devices have been developed, and imaging devices including a substrate having a thickness of less than 1 mm have been gradually used. Therefore, the substrate is easily warped by a smaller pressing force owing to such thickness reduction. Hence, it is preferable to minimize the spring force the substrate receives from the mounted substrate-side connector.